When Rain Falls
by YankeeGirl28
Summary: You've got to stop running away Don." was all she said before she walked away.
1. Conflict

_**A/N: Yes, yes. I am alive **__****__** Due to some adolescent interference, I have not been able to update or post many of the stories I would like to. **_

_**(This is where I reveal some horrible news. Please don't hate me.)**_

_**I am afraid I have to put Stupid Boy on hiatus until further notice. I have lost ALL direction in that story, and my muse seemed to have disappeared for the longest time. She has reappeared, but instead of feeding that story, she has come back with many more. So bare with me please!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. No seriously, I mean it.**_

_**WARNING: Slight spoilers for Forbidden Fruit. And for Dead Inside, I guess**_

_**SERIOUSLY! How long is TPTB going to allow us Flack/Angell fans to sit in agony over the definition of their relationship!? Yes I know they're busy writing a storyline about the baby, but really…a little follow-up would be nice!!**_

_**Last note really…Italics mean flashbacks!**_

* * *

Don Flack Jr. sighed as he plopped on to his couch. It had been a long day, with an even longer shift. After his less than pleasant talk with Mac, all he had wanted to do was go home and sleep away the next day. However, as fate would have it, he ran into her on the precinct steps.

* * *

"_Don!" He turned around to see her running towards him. Between working different shifts and cases, he had not been able to see a lot of his…well, whatever the lab techs had labeled this. Don sighed. As much as he wanted to talk to her, now was really not the time._

"_I have to stay behind for a little while and file some paperwork, but I was wondering if you wanted to meet at McLaren's afterwards. Maybe get a chance to talk?" Her eyes were hopeful, but Flack was restless._

"_Yeah Jess, maybe you could tell me what you and Stella have been doing behind the whole department's back?" He could tell from the look on her face that his face must have portrayed his true feelings._

_Jessica, however, played dumb cop. "Come again?"_

"_Oh don't give me that bullshit! Mac told me that Stella is so determined to pin something on __Diakos__ that she's even set up meetings with him. Oh, and it isn't her, or a professionally trained undercover who's meeting with this potential murderer. No, it's you."_

_He could see her breaking. "Flack, you don't understand..."_

"_No you don't understand. Jess, he more than likely..."_

"_He DID likely!"_

"_Fine. This guy has killed someone. What makes you think he's not going to kill again!?"_

_Her face was intense. She wasn't giving up. "I know he's going to kill again, that's why Stella and I are trying to stop him!"_

"_By throwing yourself into his hands!? Come on Jess."_

"_Flack just, relax ok? I can take care of myself."_

"_Then I guess you don't need me anymore." _

"_Come on Don I don't mean it like that." She put her arm on his shoulder._

"_Yeah well, I think I did."_

_With that he had walked away, leaving her in the newly pouring rain._

* * *

Flack let his head hang in his hands. He had single-handily destroyed their…"relationship" over a simple over reaction and a lack of sleep. He would be the first to admit that he had been after her for quite sometime, and the fact that she had actually wanted him to had been a little unbelievable, but after seeing his sister confront her demons, he figured he'd might as while try it out.

And he had blown it.

A dull knock on the door shook him out of his thoughts. Sighing, he rose to open it, even though it was probably just Messer over to watch the game.

Not even bothering to look through the eye piece, he was blown away to see her standing there, soaking wet, eyes smoldering with a mix of anger and hurt. He had never seen her look so sexy.

"You need to stop running away Don." was all she said before walking away.

* * *

_**Okay so I'm thinking that this will be a two-shot, with the love and comfort to come next chapter, but you know what that's all up to you. So you can either review/subscribe to show you want him to chase her down, or you can review/subscribe and tell me you like this as a stand alone. It's all up to you!!**_

_**(Did I mention I love reviews? It's like a drug to me. My own special brand of herion :D )**_


	2. Resolution?

_**A/N: Wow thank you all for the positive reactions!! The muse had left me for a while, but has now returned (with force, expect like three stories today.)**_

**_:)_**

"I'm not the only one." Flack finally said in what seemed no louder than a whisper. It was just loud enough to get her attention.

Angell turned around. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." he started to step towards her. "You might not be running away, but you're sure as hell not the most open person in the world Jess." Don was now standing face to face with her.

"What's that supp..." she tried to interject, but he cut her off.

"Why didn't you tell me abut Diakos?" he challenged, crossing his arms over his chest. She was all to eager to accept.

"It wasn't any of your business!" Jess saw the visible change in his face as soon as she spoke those words.

"No, Jess, as your partner, and furthermore as your _boyfriend_, I have the right to know!" his voice was creeping towards a yell.

"Why?"

"Because I fucking love you and don't want you go get hurt damn it!" Don could see her face soften, but something needed to be said. "I know your mother died when you were ten, and since then you close yourself off as some sort of defense mechanism, but I'm not running away. You're pushing me!" he finished with a huff of his breath.

The duo stood in silence for a few minutes collecting their thoughts until one had to ask the fateful question; "So what now?"

**A/N: Now prepare to wait another couple months for the conclusion :) just kidding. I think this might be a three shot, or I can just leave it hear. I don't know. You tell me! Review please!**


	3. Conclusion

**_A/N: ok I thought I would be nice and NOT make you wait another 6 months for a conclusion :) but I am going to use this to start my...series on Don/Jess!! (get excited if you would like) However it's going to be a little interesting. I plan on using song titles as the basis for the chapters, so if you have a songs you think could make for a good story, please PLEASE let me know :) also I need some good boy names...you can take that however you would want. Also, look for the next installment of What Hot Chocolate Can Bring, featuring our favorite couple, and then a Mondler fic for Friends! :) Anyways, enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I feel that this is pointless, because honestly, no chance would I own this. Honestly. I swear._**

Jess closed the gap between the two of them. "Well, this could just end right here, right now." She saw Don's face visibly fall. "Or," she put her arms around him. "When I push you away, you can pull back, and when you build you're walls, I'll find a way to climb over them." She finished her offer with a kiss. Judging by the smile she felt on Don's face, he thought it sounded like a pretty acceptable answer.

"We're just the dynamic duo of commitment phobias aren't we?" He asked with a smile.

Jess smiled back. "We make a totally awesome team." Her face got serious. "However, can you promise me something?"

"For you? Anything." He earnestly replied.

"If by some miracle, God decides to allow us to reproduce, and they ask us about when we dated," she looked in his eyes and he nodded for her to continue. "you'll leave out how when the first time you said 'I love you,' it contained the word 'fucking' in the middle of it?"

Don's booming laugh made her face widen into a smile. "I think I can manage that."

"Good, because I fucking love you too, Donald Flack." She smirked then stood on her tip toes to place a small kiss on his lips. "Can we go inside now? We're probably waking the neighbors."

"Well, I think that can be arranged, but I have a feeling that we could still wake 'em in there too." He waggled his eyebrows and led a giggling Jess back into his apartment.

**_A/N: So yeah, please just let me know what you think!! Review!! and remember, Boys names and country songs!! :)_**


End file.
